Screaming Cultists
Screaming Cultists are one of the enemies encountered in "The Dungeons of Deception". There are nine different types of Cultists, the regular "Cultists", "Acolytes", "Fanatics", "Chosen" "Cultist Warlocks", "Cultist Brawlers", "Cultist Priests", "Floaters", and "Red Floaters". Appearance The Cultists appears to be regular middle-aged humanoids bearing a clear resemblance to a normal human with a dark brown hair, though they have a strange glowing purple possessed aura around them, a gaping mouth making a frowning expression, a light-grey skin tone, which appears to be extremely shriveled like a corpse and wrinkled, and wide soulless eyes with small purple pupils. They wear dark blue, black, or purple long robes, which seemed to nearly covering their face, complete with white strings tied around their waists, white undercoat underneath the robe, a red upside-down cross on their backs, and dark grey shoes on their feet. Other times, some cultists can be seen appearing to wear crimson long robes with a pentagram on the torso, and a golden mask that bears a resemblance to Malak, with an upside-down cross on their forehead, bleeding eye sockets, and a pair of asymmetrical devil's horns. Behavior Cultists Cultists wander throughout the room during the battle. They are ranged enemies, meaning that they prefer to attack the player from a range with their magical projectile-based attacks, which is their typical fireball-casting powers. The Cultists also have another ability in their arsenal, which is their ability to cast out spells that simply heals and buff other enemies by increasing their attack-damage and strength, making them stronger and more dangerous to deal with. When these cultist were encountered in the same room with the Greater Mages, they will summon a protective barrier that shields the Greater Mages for +5 Block/Defense. So therefore, the best strategy to fight against them is to kill them quickly without hesitation. Acolytes TBA Fanatics TBA Chosen Debuting in Floors 3-4, these cultists always starts out attacking the player by poking them with its bladed stick, dealing low to moderate damage, and later followed by chanting out a Hex status effect onto the player to hinder them for one turn, which upon activation by playing a non-Attack spells, inflicts X Confusion. After they chants out Hex, they will occasionally alternates every turn between dealing moderate damage to the player and apply 1- Vulnerable to them, and draining all of your mana and convert it into increasing it's damage by 2+, and perform it's regular poking attack and electrocuting the player at range for moderate damage. They can only be fully damaged when their heart necklace glows crimson-red, which upon being hit by any attacks will cause it to be invulnerable to all attacks until the end of the turn and moves on it's own row when possible, similar to Wormy. Cultist Warlocks TBA Cultist Brawlers TBA Cultist Priests TBA Floaters Floaters are basically flying cultists, meaning that they can pass through various obstacles and enemies along their way. Their spell-casting abilities include that they can occasionally inflict a curse upon the player and the ability to spawn a single charged-up enemy from Floors 1-2 with up to 3+ Strength buff on (though despite the fact that Tallbois doesn't have the ability to attack the player, they do will automatically burp out a poisonous gas upon being spawned by a Floater during the battle, making them dangerous and problematic to deal with.) Red Floaters Same as the regular Floaters, except instead of inflicting a curse effect upon the player and the ability to spawn a single charged-up enemy, they buffs a random enemy during combat for a turn, giving it 1/2+ extra movement action (even if one Floater is alone). When they get too close to the player during it's turn and after they charges up for preparation, they attack twice.Category:Characters